edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bebe Kanker
Bebe is the Kankers' mother. She is designed by VampireMeerkat. She made her first appearance in 2009, and was again in developement since the beginning of 2013. Her original design got reconfirmed. Bebe is a young mother of 32, usually gone working or busy finding a job. Her jobs vary, because she often gets herself fired, isn't educated enough, or gets bored. Though, she never stays jobless for long and usually has 3 to 5 jobs at a time, just so she can provide for her daughters. She sometimes tries to seduce Ed, Edd and Eddy's fathers, Tim, Lennard, and Jack when they're around, even though they are married. This situation is similar to the Kankers and the Eds, though the Kankers are not aware of their mother doing this, nor are Ed, Edd and Eddy, since their fathers rather not talk about it. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Personality Bebe bears a passionate hate for men because of past experiences. Still, she is the romantic type and has always been very naive. Because of her occupied life and grown unappealing behaviour towards men, she hasn't had a relationship for over 14 years. While she often looks like a depressing mess, she knows how to hold things together and to take care of herself and her daughters. During her childhood she either got ignored or scolded by her mother, which drove her into doing whatever she could to make herself happy, without thinking about the consequences; bringing her where she is today. Appearance Bebe has extremely long red hair, a medium-sized chin, light skin, freckles, and black eyes. She wears blue eyeshadow, and a polka dotted shirt with blue jeans and pink shoes. While her choice of clothing makes it hard to see; she has a short body, long legs and big hips. Past Bebe came from a big and poor family. Being just one of the many; she was never recognized by her mother and had to take care of herself, just like most of her siblings had to. The lack of attention turned Bebe into a problem child. Though she still attended high school, she only followed a few classes and mainly hung out in the school's boiler room. She spent most of her school time bullying students and flirting with boys, and her overall lack of interest in school caused her to fail at least 2 grades. Nevertheless, she kept her friends from her original classroom, who were named Lee, Marie and May. After Bebe got pregnant and was abandoned by the father, she got kicked out by her mother without money, clothes or food. She had to quit school and live on the streets, while finding a job at the height of her pregnancy. After she gave birth to Lee, she tried to save up the few dimes received from the government's child support, and after many weeks in the cold, she was able to rent a trailer. Being only 18 at the time, Bebe actively sought a man to take care of her and her firstborn child; (See: Bubba) (See: Rod) In three small years Bebe mainly worked and gave birth, all without help or support, which made her bitter and cynical, mainly towards men. After Bebe had the money to buy herself a simple car, she stole the rented trailer and left the city. Lee, Marie and May were 14, 13 and 12 years old when they moved to the Peach Creek trailer park. In Ed, Edd n Eddy Working Bebe is one of the few parent characters who appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy Working regularly, but is shown to be often sick in bed, with Lee Kanker as her personal nurse. The years of work took a toll on her body and she suffers from severe exhaustion and lack of appetite. Considering she is was a young mother, her body aged quickly and she has trouble moving around. Nevertheless, she is still a loud-spoken and snarky character. When her daughters get a relationship with the Eds and invite them over to her place, it's the first time she actually meets them. While she doesn't care much for Ed and Edd, and even dislikes Edd because he looks like his mother, she's made sexual remarks towards Eddy. In An, Ann n Anny Bebe's genderbent version is named "Bobby". Bobby is also not fond of the opposite gender, despite his last relationship to have been a successful one. He had the bad luck of ending up alone to care for his three infant sons; and the rarity of a father being abandoned by multiple mothers made him especially bitter by having it happen to him. While Bobby originally had doubts whether or not Larie was his son and didn't have the knowledge his mother was pregnant of him, he knew of the coming of Tee and Jay and welcomed them, implying that Bobby loves children. The names he gave his sons are also a testament to his friends, who were nicknamed T-Bone, Le Cri (French for "The Cry"), and JJ. Bobby is a hardworking man, devoted to keeping his sons fed. Trivia * Lee's shirt is actually a piece of Bebe's shirt she cut off in the time they were less fortunate. * The name "Bebe" is derived from the animated feature "Bebe's Kids". * Bebe's mother is not a Kanker, Bebe's father is; ** Bebe always wanted people to address her with her father's last name, despite not knowing him, just to spite her mother; **While the Kanker sisters are technically related to the mentioned Lord Kanker that won Peach Creek as his property, Bebe was never a recognized by her father, therefore is not officially a Kanker, explaining why they are living in a trailer park on their own property. See Also *Butch *Bubba *Rod *Lee, Marie and May * Parents *Ms. Kanker Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female characters Category:Female